A Fallen Love and A Human Wish
by YuuKit
Summary: Hinata is your average nerd. Straight A's, braces, a bad case of acne, the works. But after a cute boy moves in next door, and she awakes with a monster in her bed, there is nothing normal about her life! NaruHinaSasu, Some ItaHina. AU
1. The Beginning of A Moon

**_A/N: _Wow, It's been so long since I've been on here! I feel so bad for not letting anyone know about my long leave... I'll try to update as much as I can!**

((Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be all over Hinata.))

**A Fallen Love and A Human Wish**

**Chapter 1**

These stories all start out the same way, don't they?

She's just a normal girl, living with her parents, with good grades and a great body. Either she goes through some awesome game show and wins the guy or it's an arranged marriage by their parents. They always fall in love with each other so easily, without the simplest clue of why they love each other.

In this tale, this is not true.  
Yes, Hinata Hyuuga is a normal girl. Really, she's as normal as normal can be. But she does not live with her parents, for her mother is dead, and her father is just a tiny bit overwhelming. Hinata is in grade eleven, and yes, she does have good grades. This is because she has no men to make her attention stray.

Hinata is, as most of society would admit, a 'nerd', or 'dork'. Her body structure is terrible, for she's the shortest in their class, and one of the most undeveloped girls ever. Her hair is way too long and frizzes all the time, and she has terrible braces that make her look like she has food stuffed in her cheeks all the time.

Yes, she has hit puberty. Nothing really happened to her at all. Her father always called her the 'late bloomer'. But seriously, her little sister had bigger breasts than her! That was, in a case, rather sad.

Hinata had never fallen in love. The subject was tiring to her, and she hated talking about her love life with people. Why should they care whether or not she has had twelve boyfriends?! Sheesh! Was there no privacy for anyone these days?

Anyway, the protagonist of this story lives by herself in a little apartment in downtown Konaha. It was a loud and noisy home during the daylight hours, but at night it was quiet and peaceful. Tranquil, if you want to use that word.

Well, this story starts us at the beginning of Hinata's day, even before she got up. It starts with the sound of a small white mouse, scuttling across her floor, searching for crumbs. It also starts with the sound of a formless being, watching over her from above.

**OOOO**

A startling 'beep' awoke Hinata from her sleep and scared her off the bed, falling in a tangle of sheets. The girl yawned cutely, her braces preventing her jaw from going too far. She threw her tousled blue-black hair behind her shoulder and hit the alarm clock, stopping it's loud sounds.

Hinata looked at the calendar and groaned. It was a Saturday! She had forgotten to turn the alarm off!

She knew it would be nearly impossible for her to fall back into her dreams, so she grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed for the shower. Hinata stripped herself of her bedclothes and stepped into the warm shower. The hot water felt nice against her skin.

When she was done, she slipped into her crisp clean blue sundress and underwear and stepped out of her bathroom into her living room.

"What to do today...?" She asked herself, humming as she went into her small kitchen and pulled out a bowl. Upon opening the fridge, Hinata grimaced. The only things in there were half a jug of milk and some rotting cheese. She grasped the milk and put it on the counter, and did the same with some Reese Pieces Cereal, though it came from the nearly empty pantry.

She dumped the chocolaty and peanut buttery balls into the bowl and poured in some milk. After she got her spoon, she chewed hard on the flavourful candy-cereal. Some of it had the nerve to get stuck on her braces. When she was finished her breakfast, she placed her dishes in the sink and exhaled deeply.

"I... I need to shop." Hinata told herself, rubbing her temples.

Shopping was always a horrific thing to do, Hinata had decided. You had to go out, find things that were ingredients to make other things, and then buy them with money you didn't really want to spend. But it's a humans way of life, so she had to do it.

"Lets see..." Hinata spoke to herself, examining the aisles of food before her. She took things she knew she needed and plopped them into her basket, smiling to herself. When she was finished, she walked up to the counter and placed her things on the conveyer belt.

"Eighty-six forty-five." The brown haired cashier said to her, scratching the red triangles on his cheeks. He was a real cutie, with sharp black eyes and all. But as always, Hinata ducked her head to make her hair shadow her bright red cheeks. Her pale fingers placed the money in his palm as he reached out for it.

There was a little clacking sound, and a loud ding, and the boy spoke again. "Thanks." Hinata nodded to him, and took the plastic bags as she walked out of the store.

She strutted down the street, her head bowed, and her hands filled with plastic bags. Her fringe covered her blind-like eyes, and the rest of her hair twirled in the air behind her like a cape. As she was crossing the street, some asshole ran the red light and screeched past her. Hinata jumped and let out a squeal of surprise as the driver screamed out profanities at her.

Though she knew it wasn't her fault, she murmured out apologies that no one could hear. Her cheeks were flushed a dark red and she scurried down the street. Turning into the apartment building, she couldn't help but bump into someone standing in the doorway.

Gasping, Hinata fell backward onto her ass, her bags scattering everywhere. Her legs were sprawled out, and she could feel tears form at the edges of her eyes. God, getting hurt all the time and being so defenceless made her feel like a Mary-Sue.

"Oh, hey! I'm sorry, was I standing in the way?" A loud, bubbly voice interuppted her thoughts. Hinata shook herself and stared up at a boy with the clearest of blue eyes and the most tangled shock of blond hair. The boy grinned cutely, and stuck out a tanned hand to her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He greeted her kindly, his teeth glowing like pearls.

He was, in fact, the most beautiful thing Hinata ever laid her eyes on. Stuck in a daze, Hinata didn't even notice the hand he had offered her. Then she noticed the confused look on his whiskered face, and grabbed his hand. Naruto pulled her up from the cold floor, his grin coming upon his face again.

"I'm moving in here, starting today!" He told her, gesturing to a few sacks of luggage. Hinata nodded mutely, studying his gorgeous features. Naruto, feeling uncomfortable, scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, mind if I ask you your name, miss?" Naruto asked her, laughing a bit nervously.

Shaking her head, Hinata blushed and cast her eyes to the flooring. "M-my name... Is Hinata Hyuuga." She spoke softly, wringing her hands together behind her back. The male cracked another bright grin to her and tousled his shimmering hair. It was like a halo around his head...

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!" He chirped happily, bobbing his head to her. "I hope we become good friends!" Naruto hugged her tightly, then grabbed his things and hauled them into the elevator. He waved a good-bye as the doors shut.

Hinata felt her face flush red. '_Hinata-__**chan**__?_' She practically squealed in her head. Maybe... Maybe love wasn't so stupid, after all. Trying to compose herself, Hinata began to walk up the stairs.

Then she tripped, and rolled down the stairs on her side. Blushing furiously, she hurried up the stairs, away from all the giggling bystanders. She unlocked the door to room 34, and entered it. Then she locked it behind her once again, for superstitious reasons. Looking outside, she could see the sun going down. The day was winding down already?

Hinata blinked sleepily and pulled on her pyjamas. She could feel the new darkness of the night seep into her skin as she peeked out the window again. A new moon? How interesting...

Then Hinata closed the curtains and settled into her bed, her eyes fluttering shut. Her covers were getting warm from her body heat. She sighed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

What she didn't know, though, was that not only did a new moon signal... well, a new moon, but it also signalled something else. It signalled something very important.

What it signalled, was the falling of an Angel, getting sent down to become a guardian.

**((A/N: So, what did you think? And I must know... Which do you all prefer, SasuHina or NaruHina?))**


	2. Rebirth

**(A/N: Owning Naruto? Nah, I'm not part of that group.)**

**Chapter 2**

_Rebirth_

When Hinata awoke, it had just barely past 1:30 am. The sleep crackled at her eyes and the cold night air threatened to stab her from outside her blanket.

But a noise coming from the end of her bed hauled her from dreamland to reality.

What this noise was, she was not sure. It sounded like a sick, wet gurgling noise. Altogether, it sounded completely disgusting.

Carefully, Hinata pulled herself out from under her covers. Her silky nightgown spilled over the back of her legs as she crept across the mattress to the source of the creepy sound. A lump, she had seen a lump move over the side of the bed.

So Hinata tucked a strand of her oddly softer hair behind her ear -- and peered over the edge of the bed. Then, she abruptly screamed. The walls were soundproof, so everyone else happily went on with their sleep as Hinata went through this ... dilemma.

There, below the end of her bed, was the most horrifying creature ever. It let out a piercing cross between a shriek and a growl, and scurried away from the bed on all fours. Hinata watched it, terrified as it turned back to stare at her.

Then it hissed, razor sharp teeth glowing from its lipless mouth. It's eyes were just plain white, and glowed a rather dull color. There were two bloody stumps settled on its back, twitching ever so slightly, and it's claws dug into the carpet that was beneath it. It was also naked, but Hinata wasn't really focused on that right now.

It was gruesome, terrifying, and horrible all in one.

It growled its disturbing, deep-throated growl and crawled quickly toward her, like a spider in sunlight. As it got closer, Hinata could smell something like rotting flesh, and she was able to see the sickly paleness of the being's skin.

Screaming, the poor girl kicked at its head as it hissed and tried to attack her. It sprung off the floor, arms open wide and talon-like claws outstretched. Squeezing her eyes shut, the weak, nerdy girl thrust her foot forward. Her heel its chest dead-on, and threw the creature backwards.

It hit a post that had a potted plant on top of it. The plant rattled and rolled around, causing some water to spill out over the side. The cold liquid landed on the creature and spilled into it's mouth. The beast appeared to gulp it down as soon as the water touched it's lips.

Though she was still scared, Hinata stared into the creature's eyes and was surprised at what she saw. I mean, really surprised. Intellect flickered in those now sky-blue eyes, and the beast had stopped attacking. Instead, it stared at her, with an odd fascination of some sort.

_Water._ Hinata thought, rather panicked at the strange turn of events. I mean, who wouldn't be? If it was anyone, even me, most of us would probably be screaming our heads off at this time. But our little Hinata can be calculating and cool... Minus the cool.

"You... You n-need water?" Hinata was shaking. _It's not going to talk to you, idiot!_ Gulping, she got up slowly and edged her way to the lights. The creature, as she suspected, did not answer her, but held her gaze with a black one of its own. She flicked the switch and made her way to the fridge.

Breathing deeply, Hinata reached her hand into the fridge and pulled out a small water bottle. She unscrewed the cap and watched the pure liquid swirl inside of the plastic. Biting her lip, she edged over to where the creature was, holding out the bottle.

As she walked, she couldn't help but notice that 'it' was a male. Hinata peered away, a deep blush on her cheeks. _AH! Bad thoughts!_

"H-Here." Hinata said firmly, pushing the waterbottle towards the beast. It looked at the water bottle, then looked back at her blankly. "Y-you have to dr-drink from it." She didn't trust him with her glass cups at all.

The beast of a man growled, swiping at her with its gnarled claws. Hinata shrieked and dropped the bottle, splattering water all over the carpeted floor. Her hand burned where the claw marks the monster had left were, and beads of blood were quickly running over her fingers.

The male looked at his nails, then lapped the blood off one of them. Hinata stood there, watching as the blue eyes became a hard, liquid obsidian. The monster grinned at her, and tackled her with it's entire naked form. It brought its lips to her wrist and bit down hard, causing Hinata to squirm and scream.

This was just NOT her night.

Dizzily, Hinata felt the blood being drained from her. It was an odd feeling, and her stomach was doing flips because of it. Either way, the poor heroine of this story was caused to black out.

---

**Huh. Hope this satisfies you all for a little bit!**

**Ciao~**

**Oh, by the wayyy... SasuHina is winning.**

**Totally. :D**


	3. Meeting

_I don't own Naruto, obviously._

**Chapter 3**

There was no sound when Hinata awoke. Just a mere rustling noise that she waved off. But they Hyuuga did not open her eyes, for she knew that there was a horrific beast residing somewhere in that very room.

Slowly, Hinata opened her eyes a crack. It was a bit hard for her to see without her contacts in, so she squinted through her eyelashes. Sunlight poured out of the cracks between the old, wooden blinds hanging in front of her window. It hit the pale white walls, and traveled down to the old, dingy carpet...

But there was no monster.

Hinata sniffed, then slowly reached out for her contacts. There were no sudden movements, nothing going to attack her hand. Hinata opened her eyes a tad more and froze. There were long, seemingly deep cuts all over her wrist. What I mean by 'seemingly' deep is that they had pretty much already been covered over by blood.

Swallowing hard, the nerdy girl took her glasses instead. They were so much easier to put on. Shoving them on, Hinata briefly wondered how she got into the bed in the first place. She also wondered where the creature had gotten to.

Well, it didn't take her long to find out.

When Hinata tried to pull off the sheets that were wrapped around her, a heavy weight became pressed against her waist and legs. Hinata froze, and turned her head ever so slightly to look where the sun shone the brightest.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Hinata pulled her body away from the... _thing_ on her bed. Had it gone through a transformation? What happened to how it looked before?

And the best question of all...

Why is there a naked man on my bed?!

Though she was panicking, she couldn't help but embrace the man's features. His hair was raven black, and looked nice and soft. It stuck up in the back, much like a duck's ass. His eyelashes were a good length for a man, and his skin was as pale as an albinos.

Biting her lip, Hinata wrapped a hand around his wrist. It was a difficult task, for his arms were completely and utterly tied around her waist. Feeling his body heat, Hinata began to blush deeply, even more than she thought was possible. She pulled at his hands, hoping they would come loose.

No such luck for our poor ex-heiress. Will she ever get a break?

Hinata swallowed hard. She took a few, shaky deep breaths. The girl had never in her life been this close in contact with a man. It felt so… Unnatural. But somehow… It felt really nice…

Ignoring how her face turned into flames at her own thoughts, Hinata wriggled her way out of the creepy guys arms. She used her hands and his broad shoulders for leverage the entire episode. When she was free, she hopped out of bed.

Looking down at her clothing, Hinata's heart began to race. It wasn't the fact that she was wearing the mucky clothes that she had worn the night before, oh no. It was the fact that they were covered with dark, red spots of blood.

This shouldn't have mattered right now, though. But to Hinata, it did. She was already looked down upon as a freak. A loser. An ugly girl. A stupid, nerdy, lowlife -- Okay, I think I'm getting a bit ahead of myself.

You get my point though, right?

So Hinata decided that she would change. She tip-toed over to her dresser and undressed. The blood soaked all the way through her clothes to her skin. Grimacing, the girl forgot all about the sculpture-like beauty on her bed and grabbed some good clothing. After that, she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door.

Hinata striped and stepped into the hot shower. She scrubbed at the clotted blood on her skin (Which happened to be **everywhere**) and washed her hair. When she had finished she pulled her clean clothes on and left the steamy bathroom.

And came to a sight she will probably never forget. Cause I know I wouldn't.

The crazy man that was on her bed was (Obviously) awake, and he turned his liquid black eyes to her. Flashes of last night blasted through her mind in an instant. They were exactly the same as the creature last night!

That isn't what stopped her in her tracks, though. The reason for that was the soft, coal black feathers that clung to the huge additions to his shoulder blades. They were wings…

Hinata couldn't help but stare at them. They ruffled a bit, as the beastly thing on her mattress willed them to. She was sure that they hadn't been there before. When she had woken up, there was not a thing attached to his back!

Gulping, Hinata forced her eyes away from the man's wings and looked at his face. Her fear was growing in her chest and her heart beat wildly. The young man stared at her intently, like he was memorizing his face.

The silence was something Hinata found awkward. Her throat felt dry, and her eyes bulged out as he stood from the blankets. Thankfully, he had somehow found black jeans. They certainly were not hers, because she _never_ wore black pants.

He took long, graceful steps towards her. They also seemed careful and slow, and he stopped about a meter away from her. His wings fluttered ever-so slightly, and he slouched his back so he could gaze at her from her own level.

Hinata's breathing caught in her throat as she stared at the man with an odd, passionate fear. The breath falling from his mouth into her face was warm, and smelled like spearmint. It made her feel… intoxicated.

"Hello." He stated, cocking his head to the side. The smirk he set on his lips was brilliant, sexy, everything a girl could ask for. It was as if he had no flaws.

Hinata stared at him for a few more seconds…

Then, abruptly screamed.

---

**Yup. Another chapter. Sorry for the lack of Naruto. He'll come in the next chapter.**


	4. Raising The Dead

**((A/N: Ever notice my opening thing changes everytime?))**

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for not updating! I was on a vacation until now. I really am sorry!

I'm also sorry for not replying to reviews. I think I'll start doing that soon. Eheh.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_!

* * *

**A Fallen Love and A Human Wish**

**Chapter 4**

_Raising the Dead_

**_"And she thought she never witnessed something as horrible as an Angel falling, but this was much worse."_**

Hmm, where did we leave off last time? Oh, yes.

Hinata screamed her lungs out.

This provoked an already annoyed angel-man thing to scowl at her and stick his pinkie in his ear. "Shut the fuck up, girl. Damn, you're as loud as that dobe you met."

Hinata swallowed the rest of her screams. Her milky eyes stared up at the amazingly beautiful man who appeared to… glare at her. "Don't stare at me." He growled harshly, his fingers cracking. Looking down at them, Hinata noticed that he… had VERY sharp nails. Gulp, much?

"Wh… Who are y-you?" Hinata tried to sound brave, but failed miserably when she heard her voice break. He gave her an eye roll for an answer.

"You know, most people would as something like, **WHAT** are you. I find that to be more of a proper question, yes." The raven haired man ran a hand through his hair (which had an acute resemblance to a ducks ass) and smirked at the Hyuuga. Hinata flinched miserably at the weight of his gaze.

"I-I…" Hinata lost the words she had in mind. Jeez, maybe if she stopped staring at the guy she would get something out! But, then again, he **is** pretty to look at...

The guy rose an eyebrow at her. "Spit it out, girl." He hissed angrily, taking another step towards her. Which, of course, made her take a step back. Then, realizing what could happen if that continued on, she planted her feet in a hope to be bold.

"I asked w-who you are!" Hinata said fiercely. This attempt made the angel chuckle. Man, this guy had **major** mood swings.

"Hmm… Since you seem pretty set on about learning my name, maybe I should tell you." Duck-butt head (That's my nickname, cause he won't give the girl his goddamn name!) spoke slyly, brushing his fingers across his velvet-black wings. Hinata watched him, her mind going fuzzy. It was like he had her in a trance.

When Hinata came back to Earth, she noticed that he had gotten MUCH closer, and that was because she was staring at his chest (Though he was only mumbling about how annoying she was, staring at him.). "S-sorry!" Hinata squeaked, shooting up into the air. She seemed very much like a mouse.

The man blinked, then sighed. "Damn, I don't have enough patience to be YOUR guardian angel." He growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hinata's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"M… My what?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She was swaying on her feet, a bit like…

"Faint and I'll **kill** you." Duck-butt head snarled, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her forward. Letting out a startled cry, Hinata clutched at her scalp, feeling her frizzy hair almost get ripped out of her skin. The man sneered at her.

"P-please let me go!" She shouted, tears stinging at the edges of her eyes. Her hands clawed at his, desperate to stop the pain. It hurt too much for her. Reminded her of too many bullies.

Suddenly, she was dropped. There was absolutely no hesitation in the matter, either. When Hinata fell to the ground, rubbing at her violated scalp, she peeked up at the angel through her bangs. He was grabbing at a black band around his neck, one Hinata never noticed. Probably cause she was too busy looking at **everywhere else**.

He swore, and pulled at the band. It looked like it would just easily snap off at any minute. But this was not the case. This was no ordinary black neck-band thing.

A little scared, Hinata watched the duck-butt dork until he stopped grabbing at it. He was sweating and panting, like he had just ran a marathon and got to the end first. "Damn it." He cursed, sitting his rump on the ground and laying back.

"Are y-you all ri-right?" Hinata asked warily, watching as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. The man looked at her with a scowl.

"I'll be fine. I forgot about this thing." He said smoothly, grunting as his sentence finished. Hinata had to work up the courage to ask him.

"What d-did it do t-to you?" She asked curiously. Hey, you can't blame her. I bet you all want to know too.

"It shocks me." He said with minor annoyance. "Whenever I hurt something, it will shock me. I ignored it last night, cause you smelled so damn **good**," -- Hinata couldn't help but blush crimson at the comment-- "But now it hurts." He glared up at her through the shreds of sunlight that passed through her blinds.

"O-oh." Hinata whispered, looking at her lap. She felt uncomfortable under his heavy gaze. It was like getting hit by a brick.

"You're not as ugly as you think, Hinata." He said randomly, closing his eyes. Hinata could have passed out. How did he know her name?!

Then the realization of what he said hit her. Hinata's face looked like a ripe cherry. "W-what do you me-mean? A-and ho-how did y-you know my n-name?!" Hinata's voice began to rise a bit.

The man rolled his eyes. "God told me your name." Hinata's eyes widened a bit. "Yes, I met God. Not as great as people tell you." Angel-boy clicked his tongue and continued. "If you wore something more girlish and possibly when to a hairstylist, and then get some crap to use that will help make your complexion clear, then you'd probably be pretty sexy."

Hinata felt a little bit like she was chocking. Duck-butt head looked up at her though his eyelashes and smirked. "I'm not kidding, either." He said, sounding a bit teasing. Oh, yes. He was going to have fun torturing this girl.

Hinata got off the carpet, the violent scene that had played out a while before long forgotten. "Sorry, s-sir, but I ne-need to g-go get some th-things ar-around town." She said with a blush, bowing to him.

"Sasuke." He grunted, pushing himself off the floor as well.

"Uhm, what?" Hinata asked, sounding a bit confused. The male angel rolled his inky black eyes.

"That's my **name**, girl. Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata blinked at him slowly, then nodded. "I'm coming with you, by the way."

"N-no!" Hinata shrieked, waving her hands around. The cuffs of her sweaters swung on her thin wrists. "Uchiha-san, y-you do-don't have to-"

"I'm coming." He cut her off, placing a pale finger to her lips. "I need clothes. Plus, I have a lot more money than you do. I can help you get that makeover." He stated. Hinata blinked and gazed at him through her thick glasses. Since when did he have money? … Also, WHEN did his wings disappear?

Sasuke swiped a black leather wallet out from his back pocket. He let it dangle loosely from his fingers above Hinata's face. "And don't call me 'Uchiha-san'. It's Sasuke. Alright, _Hinata_?" Sasuke leaned in and practically breathed her name. It sent shivers up her spine.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-san." She said nervously, inching away and toward the door. He was staring to get a bit scary… Saskue smiled and walked (Still shirtless…) towards the door, waiting for her. Hinata plucked her keys and purse from the counter and walked out the door, angel-boy at her heels. She locked it behind her and shuffled towards the elevator. Sasuke was strutting along beside her, looking as if he owned the place.

Then, just as Hinata hit the 'down' button on the elevator, the most unpredictable thing happened. "HINATA-CHHHAAANN!" A loud, unfamiliar voice spoke. Well, it was unfamiliar until a whiskered glob of blonde person practically tackled her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto chirped, hugging her happily. Hinata blushed darkly, the male's warmth flooding from her clothes to her. It was almost like heaven…

Until a loud cough broke her thoughts. Sasuke stood there, his brow quirked, staring at the two of them. He was waiting for an explanation. "N-naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked, pushing the loud boy off her. That didn't stop his cheerful grin.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday! It's been soooo long!" He gasped, placing a hand to his forehead and sighing. Then he smiled at Hinata again. "But now where together again! And guess what?? I live in the room across from youuu!" Naruto laughed, not stopping once to take a breath.

Hinata wondered if it was true. How horrible! Maybe Naruto had heard her and Sasuke last night! Not that they were doing anything inappropriate -- well, they were, kinda, but that wasn't the point! "Naruto-kun, t-this is Sa-sasuke." Hinata spoke quietly, breaking Naruto out of his annoying ramble. The blonde followed Hinata's gesture to Sasuke.

"Oh… Is he your boyfriend, Hinata?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde, and Hinata went red. There was a glint of anger in Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke wanted to know why that particular subject appeared to make the other frustrated.

"N-no!" Hinata said, denying Naruto's (Who seemed to smirk as his eyes lit up at the rejection) idea. "We're j-just fr-friends!" Hinata said.

"Ohh. Then where are you guys going… Especially you, _Sasuke_?" Naruto gazed at Sasuke with disdain, taking in the other man's shirtless appearance. Sasuke glared at him. He did **not** like this guy **at all**.

"We're going to buy stuff." Sasuke said before Hinata could. Almost immediately, Hinata backed away from the two. She could sense that something wrong was going to happen here.

Naruto grinned happily. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind me tagging along, right?" He asked, bobbing his blonde head.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "I guess it's her choice." Sasuke's steely glare said it all. He DEFINITELY didn't want Naruto to come. But Hinata couldn't just say no…

"O-of course, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, a light blush dusting her pale cheeks as Naruto's grin became wider. A sudden 'ding' signaled that the elevator had dropped off its passengers and was ready for them to get in. So, a shy Hyuuga, a loud, secretive Uzumaki, and an overly annoyed Uchiha crammed into the machine to get to where they were going.

But the whole time, Sasuke couldn't help but know that the idiot beside him was hiding something. And he would do whatever it takes to find out what.

* * *

Aaaand that's all.

I wonder what's up with Sasuke? Naruto seemes kind of weird, too. They both kinda seem to hate each other -- Am I right?

Yeah, Naruto's gotta secret. If someone can guess what it is (Pay attention to titles and quotes), then I'll tell you what chapter Itachi appears innn~.


End file.
